Verdad o consecuencia
by Petit Nash
Summary: Atrapados en mitad del trafico Emily y Hotch tiene que encontrar un modo de pasar el tiempo.. y los resultados pueden ser muy diversos. Pesimo summary. Spoilers final de temporada.


**N.A** Especialmente para Elodia Ayu, quien me dio la idea original, espero que lo disfruten... Una nueva perspectiva. Besos!

**Verdad o consecuencia**

Las cosas para el equipo de la UAC parecían ir fatal, el caso casi había sobrepasado lo que pensaron originalmente que sería... Y de pronto se encontraban en una ciudad totalmente a oscuras, muriendo de calor, sin poder comunicarse y probablemente con Morgan en problemas.

Esa noche, en medio del calor y el caos que reinaba la oficina de policía, Reid, Rossi y JJ se preocupaban por el destino del resto del equipo, pero no se imaginaban ni un poco como estaban las cosas en otros lados.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la carretera principal Hotch y Emily se encontraban incomunicados y atrapados en el trafico dentro del desastre en que se había convertido la ciudad en esa última hora; ambos estaban preocupados por haber perdido toda comunicación con los otros y por saber que tardarían horas en llegar con Morgan.

El calor era insoportable, el trafico igual y el escándalo entre los autos era lo peor... Para Hotch y Emily era más de lo que podían soportar, el estrés empezaba a ser demasiado para que lo resistieran sólo esperando y pensando en el caso; al menos podían pasar la espera juntos, en el último año se habían vuelto excelentes amigos, casi inseparables...

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí atrapados sin poder hacer nada- se quejó Hotch

-Podría ser peor- dijo Emily

-¿Cómo?-

-Fácil, podrías venir con Reid y Morgan discutiendo por alguna tontería, eso si que sería estar en graves problemas- bromeó Emily

-Si, definitivamente eso sería una verdadera pesadilla- contestó Hotch sonriéndole- se tengo que elegir estar atrapado en medio del trafico y con este calor, con alguien, definitivamente sería contigo Emily-

-Gracias señor, puedo decir lo mismo-

Esos extraños y casuales "cumplidos" entre ellos se habían vuelto muy recurrentes y parte de lo cotidiano en su relación, que ya no podía decirse que fuera una relación meramente profesional, sino más bien una amistad muy intima... Y si estar atrapados varias horas juntos en un auto no ayudaba a que dieran el próximo paso, nada lo haría.

Se quedaron cerca de quince minutos en absoluto silencio, luego en un intento de pensar algo diferente al caso o al asesino, Emily prendió la radio, pero todo lo que se oía en realidad era malo, así que la apagó molesta. Suspiro resignada y se recargo contra la ventana.

Hotch apagó el motor del auto sabiendo que tardarían mucho tiempo en moverse, descanso un momento la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y volteó a mirar a Emily igual de resignado.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante y no creo que vayamos a movernos de aquí, así que... ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Hotch

-Mmmm... estamos en un auto, no podemos movernos de aquí, hace calor en todos lados... En realidad no veo que tengamos muchas opciones a esto Hotch- contestó ella

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos, el aire acondicionado no era muy bueno así que el calor no los tenía de muy buen humor, Hotch miraba su teléfono cada dos minutos en esperar de recuperar la señal... Emily empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el tablero del auto ya bastante fastidiada de la espera; sabía bien que entre ella y Hotch había sentimientos muy profundos y era una oportunidad perfecta para discutirlo, pero aun era pronto para ella... La espera la ponía nerviosa, si seguían sin decir nada terminaría por decir algo que lamentaría.

-Podemos jugar verdad o consecuencia- sugirió Hotch fastidiado e impaciente, ella era la única persona del equipo con la que se atrevería a hacer algo así

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has propuesto?-

-Pude que suene a una gran tontería, pero no hay nada que hacer y si hablamos del caso terminaremos volviéndonos locos, así que ¿te parece buena idea?-

-Con una condición- dijo Emily acomodándose en su asiento- no voy a desnudarme frente al resto del equipo o nadie así ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo mismo digo yo... Tenemos un trato Prentiss- sonrió Hotch

Se sonrieron mutuamente, tal vez resultaba realmente extraño que dos agentes especiales tan profesionales como ellos dos utilizaran su tiempo en un juego tan extraño e inútil como ese, pero ellos eran cercanos, necesitaban evadir un rato lo que pasaba, así como lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Escoges primero- dijo ella sonriendo

-Verdad-

-Mmmm... empecemos con una facil- lo pensó por unos segundos- bien, ya que tienes un hijo entonces ¿Cuál es tu película infantil favorita?-

-¡Prentiss! No puede ser en serio- se quejó él, pero ella lo miraba impaciente- bien, bien... déjame ver... Buscando a Nemo-

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé mujer, me gusta, además es la favorita de Jack... Toda la búsqueda y la perseverancia y eso... Y esa cuenta como otra pregunta, así que ahora me toca hacerte dos preguntas-

Ella se rió divertida por la precisión de su observador jefe y se acomodo de lado en el asiento para poder mirarse de frente con Hotch... Se dedicaron otra sonrisa con gran complicidad y siguieron con su juego.

-Verdad- pidió ella

-Bien... ¿Qué es lo más extraño que has hecho en una borrachera? Vamos Prentiss quiero conocer tus oscuros secretos- atacó Hotch con una sonrisa

-Eso si fue personal.. Mmm, bien, tenía 21, estaba en un hotel de quien sabe donde con unas amigas de la Universidad, y teníamos muchas copas encima así que apostamos a subirnos a bailar sobre una mesa o lanzarnos desnudas a la alberca del hotel... Fue lo peor definitivamente-

-Y tú ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó Hotch

-Ambas cosas... era invierno, estábamos como a tres grados, así que ese temerario salto al agua me dejo como cinco días en cama... Y todo por una tontería. No lo imagines- dijo ella poniéndose muy roja

Pero Hotch sonreía francamente divertido con la anécdota; la verdadera idea de jugar eso era para conocer un poco mejor a Emily, no podía ocultar que tenía sentimientos muy profundos por ella, pero no estaba seguro de confesárselo... Necesitaba saber un poco más de ella antes de dar ese paso, necesitaba tiempo para saber que no cometería un error con ella.

-Mi turno- dijo Hotch esperando que ella recuperara su color habitual- Verdad-

-Ok. Última vez que te emborrachaste terriblemente en público. Cuéntame-

-¡Demonios! Eso si que fue malo... –contestó Hotch- fue cuando firme mi divorcio, fui a un bar a conversar con Rossi y... en realidad no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, pero Dave aconsejo que nunca volviéramos a aparecer por ahí, desde entonces no me emborracho en público, en realidad tampoco en privado-

-No lo puedo creer- se reía ella- tendré que preguntarle a Rossi que sucedió-

-No te atrevas Emily, ni yo quiero saber que paso esa noche- dijo él casi preocupado por eso- Es tu turno-

-De acuerdo- se resigno ella- Verdad-

-Bien... ¿Por qué sigues soltera Prentiss?-

-Esa pregunta no vale porque no lo puedo saber realmente- señaló ella

-A lo que me refiero es... porque crees que es así, no quiero que suene mal.. digo, eres inteligente y atractiva y...- se sonrojó ligeramente al decir eso- y sólo quería saber-

-Pues es difícil saberlo realmente Hotch, a veces pienso que con este trabajo no hay tiempo para eso- contestó ella- pero... la verdad, aunque suena como una tontería romántica, es que siempre estuve negándome a iniciar algo formal porque seguía esperando que llegara ese "hombre ideal" que siempre estuve segura que iba a encontrar-

-¿Y lo encontraste?- preguntó él mirándola

-Pues si... creo que ya lo encontré- contestó ella con los ojos fijos en él- pero aun es un asunto un poco complicado... Ahora eres quien preguntó dos veces, escoge- dijo ella para desviarse del tema

-Verdad-

-¿Última mujer con la que estuviste?-

-Ufff... Con Haley-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Fue la última?- preguntó ella francamente asombrada- ¿Ninguna ocasional?, ¿Ni la detective amiga tuya en Nueva York?, ¿De verdad nada?-

-Esas fueron muchas preguntas... ¿cómo las cuento?.. Es verdad Emily, no te mentiría-

-Lo siento, eso fue exagerado, pero es que... te divorciaste hace muchísimo, y eres un hombre muy atractivo, me cuesta imaginarlo Hotch-

-Supongo que soy un hombre de compromisos, no me gustan las aventuras ocasionales ni nada así- contentó él muy serio- y... gracias por el cumplido Emily-

Ella se sonrojó ampliamente al tiempo que evadía la mirada de Hotch sin estar totalmente segura de porque lo hacía... Siguieron el juego durante un rato, se interrumpieron en una de las pocas ocasiones en que los autos avanzaron, pero en realidad no anduvieron ni un kilómetro y el trafico ya había durado cerca de una hora.

Al cabo de un rato Hotch volvió a apagar el motor del auto, así que, como si fuera lo más natural, volvieron a centrarse en el juego... Verdad, Verdad, Consecuencia, Verdad, Verdad, Consecuencia, Consecuencia, Verdad... A cada pregunta se fueron adentrando un poco más en la vida privada del otro, en los temas personales que jamás le contarían a otros, pero al fin y al cabo era algo que podían confiarse el uno al otro, nada saldría de ese auto. Eran sus secretos conjuntos...

Y las cosas pudieron seguir exactamente así por otro largo rato, en ese estado de broma e intimidad, pero la magia tuvo que romperse, porque la pregunta estratégica salió finalmente a la luz.

-Verdad-

-Última persona de la que te enamoraste-

-No... esa no... no voy a responder, elijo consecuencia-

Emily frunció el ceño, no había hecho esa pregunta para tener que quedarse con la duda, además ya no se le ocurría una consecuencia lo suficientemente creativa para seguir el juego... Pensó un rato y luego prendió el radio dejándolo en una canción particularmente escandalosa.

-Baja del auto y baila la canción- dijo ella

-No... es una locura-

-El juego se llama verdad o consecuencia, así que tienes que hacerlo-

Hotch la miro deseando que fuera una broma o ella cambiara de parecer, pero Emily permanecía mirándolo fijamente a la espera de que el cumpliera con la consecuencia... Él suspiró resignado, subió el volumen del radio y abrió la puerta del auto... La miró suplicante una última vez y la vio sonreír divertida, era muy hermosa, le pareció una verdadera tontería hacer el ridículo frente a ella cuando podía contarle una verdad tan hermosa... Cerró la puerta.

-No lo haré- dijo entonces

-Bien, entonces contesta la verdad Hotch: Última persona de la que te enamoraste-

-De ti-

Emily se sobresaltó con aquello y lo miró preguntándose se había oido mal o acaso era un sueño o una broma... Pero él la miraba fijamente con una mirada que ella creía nunca haber visto antes... Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los del otro sin saber exactamente que había pasado.

Ella casi sintió deseos de huir, de salir de ahí antes de confesarle la verdad, pero no lo hizo porque él le tomó la mano muy suavemente y ella no pudo evitar a su vez apretar la mano de él.

-Me enamoré por última vez hace poco más de un año, de alguien que me había gustado por mucho tiempo... y con todo lo que pasó en este último año no me atreví a hacer algo... Me enamoré de ti Emily-

-Y yo de ti... Y tal vez hasta este momento no estaba segura de que fuera así, no sabía ponerle nombre a esto, pero creo que es la verdad Hotch, me enamoré, porque tú eres ese hombre ideal-

Y luego se hizo un silencio en el tiempo mismo que dura un suspiro, mientras que se miraban fijamente... Y luego, en realidad no fue que Emily se acercara a él, ni fue que Aarón se inclinara hacía ella, simplemente que algo se liberó dentro de ellos y los llevó a encontrarse. Y así, suavemente sus labios se chocaron y se saborearon pro primera vez en la vida, con los ojos cerrados se encontraron el uno al otro a partir de sus labios.

-Realmente me gustas- dijo ella susurrándolo a los labios de él

Pero inmediatamente después de las confesiones, de esos primeros choques de sus labios que eran exactamente como deben ser los primeros besos, viene el silencio, la incomodidad, las sudas sobre el siguiente paso...

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras recuperaban el aliento, mientras pensaban en lo que iban a hacer, la verdad a veces es difícil de seguir... Hotch sonrió al mirarla, tenía que ser valiente, que recuperar el control, tenía que admitir que quería intentar algo real con ella; sentía algo muy fuerte por Emily, era su mejor amiga, pero también la mujer de sus sueños.

-Emily, si algun día salimos de aquí ¿tienes planes para el sábado? Podemos salir- se animó a decir él

-¿Eso es una propuesta?- preguntó ella

-Si, de hecho es justo lo que es, podemos ir a cenar o algo así y ver que sucede después ¿Qué dices?-

-Me encantaría Aarón- contestó ella sonriendo al llamarlo por su nombre- pero me temo que no creo poder este sábado-

-Bueno... – empezó a decir Hotch ciertamente desilusionado- si tienes otros planes esta bien-

-Oh si, me temo que seguiré atrapada en este auto en medio del congestionamiento- dijo ella bromeando

Hotch le sonrió bastante más calmado con esa broma, tenía que admitir que ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, le encanta eso, le gustaría pensar que tendrá toda la vida para seguir sorprendiéndose de ella.

-Mmm... podemos esperar a que tengamos señal de telefono, podemos pedir una pizza que la traigan al kilometro 18, auto negro, entre rojo muy feo y azul medio chocado y tenemos una cita aquí- bromeó él

-No es mala idea... poco romántico pero muy funcional; pero aun las condiciones son las mismas, no me quitaré la ropa en público- rió ella divertida

Para entonces ya habían pasado casi dos horas, el trafico empezaba a moverse, así que Hotch volvió a encender el auto y se movieron; él volvió a sonreírle y le dio la mano mientras avanzaban entre los autos muy lentamente; tal vez era el momento de volver a la realidad del trabajo, el asesino y Morgan en problemas... Pero Hotch se tomó un momento más.

-No te preocupes Emily, puede que para esa parte ya hayamos salido de aquí- bromeó él guiñándole el ojo

-¿Y quien dice que tendrás tanta suerte Hotch?-

-Créeme hermosa, me esforzare por ello-

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y, tomados de la mano, regresan al trafico, el ruido y al trabajo... Porque las perspectivas para el futuro eran realmente muy buenas para ambos.


End file.
